dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph
Joseph is the titular protagonist of Joseph: King of Dreams. Joseph is the son of Jacob and Rachel, He has 11 brothers named, Judah, Simeon, Issachar, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, Asher, Zebulun, and Benjamin. After being sold into slavery, He was taken to Egypt, and was arrested for 2 years by Potiphar. One day, The king had horrible dreams, Joseph interprets the dreams, and later became the governor and the hero of Egypt. Story In Joseph: King of Dreams Joseph is the son of Jacob and Rachel. Joseph was gifted with seemingly strange dreams, and also the ability to interpret them. Because he was born of Rachel, and not Jacob's other wife, Joseph was special because Rachel was supposedly barren and couldn't have children. Because of this, he was treated better than his brothers for most of his childhood. In the beginning of the movie, Joseph was given a coat by his parents, which was the last straw for his brothers. One day, Joseph wanted to help his brothers, so they sarcastically told him to watch the herd while they round up the stray sheep, when in fact they were swimming. In the midst of Joseph's realization of this, one of the lambs he was watching wandered off and attracted the attention of a wolf. Joseph ran with the lamb to escape but was only saved by the help of his father who scared the wolves away. However, Joseph noticed a dead ram, similar to one he had dreamt about, and Jacob realized that his dreams provided visions of the future. The next night, Joseph dreamt about him and his brothers, where Joseph was among them, but suddenly above them and they bowed before him. When he spoke of this dream, his brothers ridiculed him, and he was shunned off, followed by Rachel's song, "Bloom". Joseph soon left to be with his brothers, but they had had enough of Joseph's superiority over them, so they took his coat and pushed him in a ditch, later to sell him to slave-traders for twenty pieces of silver. Throughout the film, Joseph develops new relations in Egypt with Asenath, Potiphar, and the Pharaoh. After he is imprisoned because of Potiphar's wife, Zuleika, he is released and asked to interpret the Pharoah's dream, which is one forseeing famine in Egypt. Later on, after Joseph's plan to overcome the famine was in action, his brothers arrived in Egypt asking for food, willing to pay for it with a familiar twenty pieces of silver. Joseph, in turn, has one of his brothers, Simeon, arrested and imprisoned until the others prove what they say is true, including the existence of a "youngest brother". Later, the rest of the brothers return with another man, Benjamin, Rachel's last son before she died. He is heartbroken to hear of his mothers loss, but eventually tells the brothers that they kept their word so they may have food. However, Joseph comes up with another plan. All of his brothers are arrested, and the youngest, Benjamin, is accused of stealing a goblet from Joseph. Joseph threatens to imprison Benjamin, but his other brothers beg Joseph to reconsider and take one of them in his place. Seeing the episode of having one of their brothers taken away from their father once again, Joseph's older brothers finally confess their sin in selling Joseph away, stating that they regretted their action more than anything they had ever done. Seeing how genuinely remorseful his brothers are, Joseph finally reveals his true identity to them. Seeing their brother still alive, they become delighted and overjoyed. Joseph then invites them all, brothers, father, and the entire village, to move to Egypt where they would be safe from the famine that was raging. And so the entire village moved to Egypt, and Joseph's father was finally able to reunite with his beloved son, forgiving his older sons immediately. Personality Joseph is highly intelligent and reliable. Gallery Rachel baby Joseph.jpg|Joseph's birth by his mother, Rachel. Joseph's brothers.jpg|Joseph with his ten elder brothers and father. Joseph rainbowcoat.jpg|Joseph wearing his coat of many colors Joseph sheep.jpg|Joseph relaxing with the sheep Joseph slave.jpg|Joseph being sold into slavery Joseph tending the tree.jpg|Joseph tending the tree in the dungeon MeetPharaoh.jpg|Joseph meets the Pharaoh for the first time Joseph pharaoh.jpg|Joseph as the Pharaoh's second-in-command. Joseph Asenath wedding.jpg|Joseph and Asenath get married Asenath upcoming child.jpg|Joseph and Asenath with their first unborn child. Joseph family.jpg|Joseph with his wife Asenath and two sons, Manasseh and Ephraim Jacob&Joseph.jpg|Joseph reunites with his elderly father after twenty long years Category:Joseph: King of Dreams characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Singing Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Princes Category:Sons Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Characters born at the beginning of a film Category:Joseph: King of Dreams Category:Biblical characters Category:Characters who are real people Category:Real Life Category:Based On Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Egyptians Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Living Characters Category:Dreamers